Squad Defense
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Naruto no podía creer lo increíblemente sobreprotectores que eran sus amigos con Hinata. Bueno, al menos se le había ocurrido un "buen" plan.


_**[Capítulo único]**_

 **Género:** Humor.

Viñeta.

Palabras: 940

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

* * *

 _Squad Defense._

* * *

Sabía perfectamente que él no era el más inteligente de la aldea. Sabía que era todo menos cuidadoso y sabía que era un peligro andante. Sabía que no era meticuloso y que metía la pata ante cualquier situación. Sabía que era torpe y que un movimiento en falso podría significar un desenlace desafortunado.

Lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

Naruto Uzumaki era todo menos cuidadoso.

Sus amigos lo sabían, el Hokage lo sabía, la aldea lo sabía.

Naruto era un verdadero descuido andante.

El rubio lo aceptaba, era consciente del desastre que provocaba con tan solo golpear un tronco de entrenamiento. Pero, de lo que también estaba seguro era de que sus amigos se estaban pasando demasiado.

Era demasiado injusto para ella y para él que sus amigos los mantuvieran separados la mayor parte del día. Era injusto que cada vez que iban a tener un momento a solas estos tuvieran que meter sus narizotas en medio. Era injusto que no los dejaran ni un momento solos por querer proteger a su novia a capa y a espada.

 _«Eres muy brusco.» «La puedes lastimar, baka.» «Aleja tus peligrosas manos de ahí, pervertido.» Por favor aléjate, la hostigas.» «¿Que no ves que la avergüenzas?»_

Esas palabras y muchas más salían de las bocas de sus entrometidos amigos.

Sabía que ella era delicada y que parecía que podría romperla con algún movimiento brusco, pues parecía muñeca de porcelana, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese cuidado y más si se trataba de ella. Con ella era lo más cuidadoso posible y todo porque no quería lastimarla, por nada del mundo.

Observó con el ceño fruncido al _"Defense Squad"_ de Hinata Hyuga. La última nombrada se encontraba tímidamente sentada sobre un tronco, mientras que los demás la rodeaban naturalmente, evitando que el rubio se acercara de más.

Akamaru estaba bajo sus pies, acostado boca abajo mientras movía la cola. Kiba estaba sentado a un lado de Hinata mientras este hablaba con Shino, quien se mantenía recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Al otro lado se encontraba Sakura, sentada sobre el tronco mientras charlaba con Tenten, quien se mantenía sentada en el verde pasto mientras Ino, tras ella, le hacía una linda trenza. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Hanabi, sentada delante de Akamaru. Su cuñada no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo amenazadoramente, diciéndole con esa mirada que más le valía no acercarse mucho.

¡Incluso por un momento imaginó ver a Neji detrás de Hinata!

Estaba hasta la coronilla. Era el colmo que sus amigos no dejaran que se acercara a Hinata. Ella era su novia y él tenía todo el derecho de acercarse. Quería abrazarla, tomarle la mano... simplemente estar a su lado.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se dirigieron hasta Hinata. Ella estaba igual que él. Su mirada reflejaba incomodidad y tristeza. Carajo, le partía el alma ver esa mirada.

Realmente quería hacer algo para salir de esa situación tan incomoda y molesta.

Era bien sabido que Naruto no solía usar mucho su rubia cabeza, pero cuando tocaba usarla se notaba demasiado. Se esforzó en idear una buena estrategia, le pidió a kami-sama una mente como la de Shikamaru y al cabo de varios minutos de meditación, encontró una posible salida a aquella desafortunada situación.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

—… y para colmo Hokage-sama me envió a Suna de último minuto. No es que me desagrade ir a Suna, me gusta bastante, pero realmente estaba agotada —Tenten soltó un suspiro cansado, dejando caer la barbilla sobre su mano —. Kakashi-sensei es abusivo a veces.

—Estoy contigo —respondió Ino —. La vez pasada me mandó a una misión sin sentido por dos semanas. ¡Era una misión para un gennin! ¿Qué iba a hacer yo recolectando maíz en una granja?

—El anciano necesitaba tu ayuda, cerda. No seas tan mala persona — recrimino la peli rosa mientras la miraba con molestia —. ¿Verdad Hi...? ¡HINATA!

Todos los presentes giraron sus miradas hacia Hinata y no tardaron en tener sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

Hinata, quien aún estaba sentada sobre el tronco donde inicialmente estaba, se encontraba siendo besada intensamente por cierto rubio, quien, al ver las reacciones enfurecidas de todos los presentes, se separó rápidamente del cuerpo de su novia y les sonrió desvergonzadamente a todos.

—¡Atrápenme si pueden! — movió su trasero con burla hacia ellos antes de comenzar a correr.

—¡VUELVE ACÁ! ¡HABÍA UNA NIÑA PRESENTE, CERDO! —Sakura grito enfurecida antes de salir tras él.

—¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —grito Kiba, siguiendo el ejemplo de la furiosa Sakura.

—¡NO PERMITIRE QUE DENIGRES A UNA DAMA COMO LO ES MI NEE-SAMA, UZUMAKI!

No tardaron en unirse el furioso Akamaru, la furiosa Ino, la furiosa Tenten e inclusive el "furioso" Shino (el cual iba más para hacer racionar a los chicos, no para moler a golpes a Naruto como el resto).

Incluso se pudo ver una entidad blanca flotando velozmente hacia la dirección donde el rubio había huido tal cual un cobarde.

Pero... la verdad era otra.

Naruto salió de entre un arbusto mientras reía traviesamente.

¡Finalmente podría está a solas con su hermosa novia!

Nada de un perro guardián ni una mejor amiga sobre protectora. ¡Ni siquiera un fantasma!

—¡Hinata-chan! —corrió hasta los brazos de Hinata y la abrazó con fuerza —. No sabes cuánto esperé este... ¿Hinata?

Lástima que su clon era tan degenerado que no desaprovecho para tocar una de las amiguitas de su novia, provocando que el rostro de esta se encendiera tal cual una luz navideña y ocasionando que consecutivamente cayera desmayada sobre los brazos de Naruto.

—¡MALDITO...! Eh... ¡MALDITO YO!

Bueno, al menos ya tenía una excusa para llevarla a su departamento.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Como pueden ver, me inspire en la portada de mi historia (dicha imagen no me pertenece) Andaba algo sad y pensé que escribir algo cortito y humorístico me subiría el ánimo... increiblemente si lo hizo. Tal vez no saltó de alegría, pero me siento mejor. Gracias por leer y por dejar sus bellos comentarios. Y no me olvido de ustedes, los que guardan en favorito mis historias, muchas gracias también. Hasta luego._


End file.
